DigiNavidad y Galletas
by SoraLove
Summary: Basado en el cap 48 de digimon02 SORA demuestra su amor y lo hace con unas Galletas para su querido YAMATO,solo resta descubrir si él siente lo mismo, SORATO TERMINADO


*DIGI-NAVIDAD Y GALLETAS**  
basado en el epi 38 de Digimon 02 (creo q si es el 38 o_0 no estoy segura)  
Una fría mañana en odaiba una chica de cabellos rojizos salia a caminar en  
compañía de su Digimon llamado Piyomon.  
Sora : oye piyomon acompáñame a un lugar  
Piyomon : pero el concierto... ya va ha  
Sora : solo un momento no tardaremos  
Piyomon : le darás esas galletas pense que jamas lo arias  
Sora : (enojada) ¡PIYOMOON!  
Piyomon : jajajaja( vamos ya sora-chan  
Sora : je bueno...  
La joven chica había ido a los camerinos del grupo que daría un concierto  
en poco tiempo realmente deseaba ver a ese integrante del grupo tan adorado  
por ella  
~ sora enfrente de esa gran puerta ~  
Sora : hum...glup...  
--soraaaaaaa--  
en ese momento un amigo de Sora la había encontrado, este chico era  
realmente muy especial para ella pero no de la misma manera que aquel joven  
al cual deseaba ver  
Sora : taichi... ~ ocultando el regalo ~  
Tai : es para Yamato  
Sora : ¡NO ES TU ASUNTO!  
Tai : cálmate je ^_^U  
Piyomon : sora no se lo quiere dar tiene miedo que ha él no le guste  
Sora : ¡PIYOOOOOMOOON!  
Tai: ja ^_^ok  
--hola--  
piyomon : gabumon *. *  
Tai : vamos pasa ~ la empuja ~  
Sora : Pero no entiendes es que yo...  
Taichi: descuida confío en que ese tarado de Yamato tenga buen gusto  
Agumon: si no quieres nosotros nos comeremos eso  
Gabumon: vamos sora seguramente Yamato estará feliz de verte ^^  
Taichi: ^^ si Gabumon tiene razón adelante vamos [la empuja denuevo]  
Sora: [sonrojo] Arigatto Taichi  
Taichi: no me lo agradezcas realmente no lo hagas  
Sora: hum... deacuerdo adios  
La joven Takenouchi entro y no se dio cuenta del cambio de animo de su  
amigo Yagami realmente yagami no quería que sora entrase pero su amistad  
era mucho mas fuerte que su deseo egoísta de que solo lo amasé a él.  
Agumon: creí que ella te gustaba  
Taichi: no... no me gusta...  
Agumon: hum o_0  
Taichi: la amo... por eso deje que fuera feliz independientemente si no es  
conmigo  
Agumon: tai...  
Taichi: dime  
Agumon: ^^ has madurado  
Taichi: ^-^ je Baka  
Ya en el camerino Hiroky Había dejado pasar a sora para que viera a Yamato  
(NOTA: no se como se llaman los integrantes solo invente nombre)  
Hiroky: He... Ishida vino a buscarte una chica preciosa para variar  
Yamato: hum o_0  
Soujiro: he Yamato me regaño esta mañana por llegar tarde al ensayo por que  
mi novia y yo salimos pero el si puede recibir visitas de mujeres lindas no  
es justo  
Hiroky: lo mismo digo...  
Yamato: cállense los 2 además ella no es mi novia es mi mejor amiga se  
llama Sora Takenouchi y vamos a la misma secundaria y ahora si ^^ Largo de  
aquí y déjenme solo con ella.  
Soujiro: huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu me huele a amor  
Sora: o_0 [sonrojo] ^^  
Yamato : sora... que haces aquí  
Sora : bueno yo  
~ entra Jun ~  
Jun : yama-sama... he hola sora  
Sora : hola Jun  
Yamato : Jun LARGATEEEEEEEE... TE veo aya afuera si ^^  
Jun : (roja) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*¬*  
~ sale jun ~  
Yamato : jejejeje ^-^U je ya dime  
Sora : no mejor vengo mas tarde(triste)  
~ yamato la detiene de la mano ~  
Sora : hum...  
Yamato : dime  
Sora : toma ~le da las galletas ~ yo las hice ojala te gusten y...  
Yamato : (rojo) gracias...  
Sora : ojalá no te enfermes  
Yamato : las hiciste con amor?  
Sora : (roja) he si... desde luego Yama-kun  
Yamato : entonces seguro estarán riquisimas  
Sora : gracias...  
Yamato : [Sonrojo] sora... tengo que decirte que...  
Sora: [sonrojo]que sucede Yama-kun...  
  
Yamato: desde hace mucho tiempo tu me has cautivado con tu lindura,  
ternura, amabilidad y amor hacia las personas por eso me he enamorado de ti  
locamente...  
Sora: [sonrojo] ha...  
Yamato: y quería saber si te gustaría ser mi Novia  
Sora: como te atreves...  
Yamato: o_0 he...  
Sora: como te atreves a preguntarme algo asi...  
Yamato: pense que yo te gustaba... es que  
Sora: como te atreves a preguntarme algo asi... si bien sabes que la  
respuesta es mas que obvia claro que quiero ser tu novia te amo Yama-kun y  
lo que mas deseaba era ser tu novia  
La joven se acerca y lo besa  
Yamato: o_0 o///o ejem eres extraña por un momento pense  
Sora: ^///^ yo también te amo  
Yamato : ^^ ha mi sora  
~ yamato tomo a sora por el hombro y la beso ~  
Sora: feliz Navidad yama-kun  
Yamato : feliz Navidad sora-chan  
Fin  
--------  
Nota de * SoRaLoVe*  
Ha uno de mis primeros fic´s de SORATO ^^ era mas corto pero le he  
agregado cosas ^^ eran o_0 48 líneas en total y aquí son 97 líneas ^^ 


End file.
